Beneath the Masks (German)
by ShioAtemu
Summary: Ladybug und Chat Noir sind die Helden von Paris. Beide fühlen sich auf ihre Weise zum Anderen hingezogen, doch sie dürfen dem Anderen nich verraten wer sie sind.Doch was passiert, wenn einer der Beiden es doch herausfindet?
1. Ladybug

_Adriens Sicht_

Das Vibrieren meines Handys in meiner Tasche ließ mich aufschauen und stehenbleiben. Auch Nino, mein bester Kumpel, blieb stehen und bedachte mich mit einem fragenden Blick. Wir wollten gerade unseren Klassenraum verlassen und uns zu Alya und Marinette gesellen, welche auf uns warteten, als mein Handy mir signalisierte, dass ich eine Nachricht bekommen hatte. Genervt, wieso es ausgerechnet jetzt sein musste, nahm ich das schwarze Smartphone aus meiner Tasche und endsperrte das Display. Augenblicklich verzogen sich meine Mundwinkel, als ich die Nachricht von Nathalie las, in welcher sie mir regelrecht befahl Nachhause zu kommen. Das Auto würde schon vor der Schule warten. Mein Vater hatte wohl hinter meinem Rücken irgendwelche Termine ausgemacht. Ausgerechnet heute. Ich seufzte und steckte das Telefon wieder zurück in die Tasche. Große Klasse. Dabei hatte ich meinen Freunden versprochen mit ihnen ins Kino zu gehen. Immerhin hätte ich heute keine Termine gehabt. Eigentlich.

Ein Arm legte sich um meine Schulter und ich sah in Ninos Gesicht: "Alter, du siehst aus, als wäre jemand gestorben. Was ist los?"

Ich senkte den Blick und seufzte erneut, bevor ich ihm erklärte, dass ich nun leider doch nicht mit ins Kino kommen konnte, da mein Vater andere Pläne mit mir hatte. Mal wieder. Es erstaunte mich, dass meine Freunde dies überhaupt so lange mitmachten, ohne mir die Freundschaft zu kündigen. Auch dieses Mal sah mich Nino mit großen ungläubigen Augen an, doch seufzte dann ebenfalls. Er ließ mich los und schüttelte den Kopf: "Oh man. Dein Vater versteht echt nichts von Freizeit. Oder? Aber verlange nicht von mir, dass ich den Mädchen diese Nachricht überbringe. Das machst du schön selber."

Bei seinem letzten Satz tippte er mir alles sagend gegen die Schulter und betonte damit jedes einzelne Wort. Ich nickte und war froh, dass Nino es auch dieses Mal wieder verstand, auch wenn mir auffiel, dass er nicht begeistert war. So setzten wir unseren Weg in Richtung Schultor fort, wo ich bereits die Mädchen auf uns warten sah. Angeregt unterhielten sie sich über irgendetwas und lachten fröhlich. Als Alya uns sah, stemmte sie die Arme an die Hüfte: "Wird ja auch langsam Zeit, Jungs. Wir müssen gleich los."

Nino entschuldigte sich und ging zu seiner Freundin, bevor er mich ansah. Doch etwas nervös legte ich meine Hand in den Nacken und suchte nach den richtigen Worten: "Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich muss leider absagen. Mein Vater..."

Ich brauchte gar nicht zu Ende sprechen, bevor Alya das Wort ergriff und sich, genau wie Nino kurz zuvor, darüber ausließ, wie unmöglich mein Vater doch war und dass er mir mehr Freizeit gönnen sollte. Ein schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in mir breit und ich sah zu Boden: "Tut mir wirklich leid."

Ich hörte Alya seufzen, doch ansonsten sagte sie nichts weiter dazu. Dass sie in diesem Moment zu Marinette gesehen hatte, war mir nicht einmal aufgefallen. Auch nicht, dass diese in diesem Moment ebenfalls den Kopf senkte. Ein lautes Hupen ließ uns aufschauen und meinen Blick in Richtung Straße wenden, wo bereits mein Bodyguard mit der silbernen Limousine wartete. Leise knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.

"Scho- schon okay.", ließ mich eine leise Stimme wieder aufhorchen und mich zurück zu meinen Freunden drehen. Dabei streifte mein Blick den von Marinette und augenblicklich zog sich mein Herz zusammen. Sie lächelte mich zwar wie immer freundlich an, doch war dieses Lächeln alles andere als echt. Es war gequält und wirkte so, als würde sie eher mit den Tränen kämpfen.

"Ist schon okay. Du... kannst ja... ni- nichts dafür.", sagte sie und lächelte noch etwas mehr, doch beruhigen konnte dies mein aufkommendes schlechtes Gewissen nicht.

Ein erneutes Hupen ließ mich kurz zusammenzucken und böse zu dem Gorilla von Bodyguard schauen, bevor ich mich an meine Freunde wandte und beschwichtigend die Hand hob: "Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Wir holen das nach. Ich verspreche es."

Mit diesen Worten drehte ich mich um, lief schnurstracks zu der grauen Limousine und stieg ein. Während das Auto an den Dreien vorbeifuhr winkten sie mir zu. Auch ich winkte noch einmal und versuchte noch einmal einen Blick auf Marinettes Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch diese hatte sich, kaum waren wir vorbei, schon wieder zu Alya umgedreht, um mit dieser zu sprechen. Seufzend ließ ich mich in den Sitz sinken. Wieso konnte mein Vater nicht einmal meinen Wunsch nach Freizeit respektieren? Er wusste von meinen Plänen heute ins Kino zu gehen, ebenso wie Nathalie. Manchmal hatte ich das Gefühl er würde das mit Absicht machen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und blickte aus dem Fenster, während ich den Gedanken wieder verwarf. Sicher, er verplante oft meine ganze Freizeit, aber ich war mir dennoch sicher, dass er es eigentlich nur gut meinte. Und ich war nun mal das Gesicht für seine Mode, weshalb es nicht verwunderlich war, dass ich zu irgendwelchen Fotoshootings musste und das auch mal spontan. Auch wenn es mich ein wenig nervte. Erneut entwich mir ein Seufzen, während ich meinen Arm auf der Armlehne abstürzte, meinen Kopf auf meine Handfläche lehnte und weiter aus dem Fenster schaute. Noch einmal kam mir Marinettes trauriger Blick in den Sinn und versetzte mir einen leichten Stich im Herz. Sie schien wirklich sehr enttäuscht gewesen zu sein, dass ich nun doch nicht mitkommen konnte und das tat mir echt leid. Inständig hoffte ich, dass sie mir nicht böse war und beschloss, ihr am Abend einen Besuch als Chat Noir abzustatten.

Ich kam erst nach Hause, als es bereits dunkel war. Erschöpft ließ ich mich, mit dem Gesicht nach unten, auf mein Bett fallen und blieb einen Moment so liegen. Das Fotoshooting war wirklich anstrengend gewesen. Der Fotograf hatte so viele Ideen, dass er mich von einer Ecke zur nächsten gescheucht hatte, nur um dann festzustellen, dass es ihm doch nicht zusagte.

"Lebst du noch?", fragte mich eine Stimme neben mir, was ich allerdings nur mit einem Murren kommentierte, "Gut, dann hol mir Camembert."

Murrend setzte ich mich wieder auf und blickte auf den kleinen schwarzen Kwami namens Plagg vor mir: "Gibt es auch noch etwas anderes außer Camembert, woran du denkst?"

Trotz meines Missmutes stand ich auf und holte dem Kwami seinen über alles geliebten Käse, über welchen er sich sofort hermachte. Nebenbei erzählte er mir irgendetwas von Käsesorten, die er ja auch liebte, doch da hörte ich schon gar nicht mehr zu. Stattdessen verschloss ich meine Zimmertür und öffnete eines der großen Fenster, bevor ich ohne weitere Vorwarnung meine rechte Faust, mit meinem Miraculous, nach vorne streckte und die drei magischen Worte sagte: "Plagg, verwandle mich!"

Keinen Augenblick später stand ich in den schwarzen Lederanzug gekleidet in meinem Zimmer, machte einen Satz und sprang durch das geöffnete Fenster ins Freie. Auch wenn ich ziemlich erschöpft war, wollte ich Marinette noch einen Besuch abstatten. Ihr trauriger Blick hatte mich den ganzen Tag begleitet und ich hoffte so mein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen zu können.

Keine zehn Minuten später sprang ich auf ein Dach gegenüber der Bäckerei, über welcher Marinette mit ihren Eltern lebte. Ich hatte Glück, denn sie stand wieder auf ihrer Terrasse und blickte über die Dächer der Stadt in die Ferne. Seit ich sie vor einiger Zeit besucht und ihr danach die Überraschung für Ladybug gezeigt hatte, war ich öfters als Chat Noir zu ihr gegangen, um mich mit ihr zu unterhalten. Hatte ich die Maske auf, dann sprach sie ganz ungezwungen mit mir, ohne dass sie so aussah als wolle sie sofort das Weite suchen. Ich wusste nicht, wieso sie in meiner Gegenwart als Adrien immer so nervös war. Zwar war es seit der Party bei Chloé mittlerweile etwas besser geworden, aber trotzdem schien sie sich in meiner Gegenwart recht unwohl zu fühlen. Ob ich ihr Angst machte? Das sie mich nicht mochte konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, sonst würde sie wohl kaum überhaupt mit mir sprechen. Trotzdem wusste ich nicht, wieso sie in meiner Gegenwart immer so nervös war. Kurz senkte ich den Blick und seufzte, bevor ich wieder aufsah und zum Sprung ansetzte. Keinen Moment später saß ich auch bereits auf der Abdeckung des Schornsteins der Bäckerei und blickte auf Marinette herunter. Diese lehnte gegen ihr Geländer und schien mich noch nicht bemerkt zu haben. Ich machte mich jedoch auch nicht sofort bemerkbar, sondern beobachtete meine Klassenkameradin einen Moment. Sie hatte den Blick noch immer über die Dächer Paris gerichtet und starrte in den Himmel und drehte mir demnach den Rücken zu. Woran sie wohl gerade dachte? Ein Seufzen holte mich aus meinen Gedanken und ich merkte, wie sie den Kopf senkte. Als wäre dies ein Zeichen für mich gewesen, machte ich nun doch mit einem "Bonjour" auf mich aufmerksam. Etwas erschrocken drehte sich die Schwarzhaarige zu mir um.

"Chat.", kam es nur erstaunt.

"Entschuldige, wenn ich dich erschreckt habe. Ist es okay, wenn ich dir etwas Gesellschaft leiste?", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Noch einen Moment lang sahen mich ihre himmelblauen Augen erstaunt an, ehe sie mich freundlich anlächelte und nickte. Mit leichtem Schwung sprang ich auf das Geländer und setzte mich bequem drauf, während sie sich neben mich lehnte.

"Alles in Ordnung? Du sahst so niedergeschlagen aus.", fragte ich vorsichtig.

Sie senkte den Blick und schwieg eine ganze Weile. Anscheinend überlegte sie, ob sie mir davon erzählen sollte.

"Naja...", begann sie schließlich, "Ich wollte heute mit meinen Freunden ins Kino, aber leider musste einer von ihnen kurzfristig absagen. Sein Vater und seine Arbeit als Model nehmen ihn ziemlich ein, weshalb er kaum Freizeit hat. Ich hatte mich eigentlich riesig gefreut, dass wir diesen Tag für uns alle gefunden hatten, aber naja... daraus wurde dann wieder nur ein Tag zu dritt. Also er kann nichts dafür, dass es so ist, deshalb verstehe ich es auch, aber irgendwie war ich doch ziemlich enttäuscht."

Mit großen Augen sah ich sie an. Sie war also wirklich deshalb so niedergeschlagen. Wieder machte sich mein schlechtes Gewissen bemerkbar. Vielleicht hätte ich mich einfach Mal gegen meinen Vater stellen sollen, aber dann... wer wusste was für eine Strafe er dann für mich gehabt hätte. Meistens drohte er mir damit nicht mehr in die Schule zu dürfen und damit mein letztes bisschen Freiheit zu verlieren. Trotzdem und obwohl mir niemand einen Vorwurf deshalb machte, hatte ich das Bedürfnis dies wiedergutzumachen. Ich wandte den Blick ab und schaute über die Dächer der Stadt.

"Wieso fragst du den Jungen dann nicht Mal ob er mit dir allein ins Kino geht?", fragte ich ohne darüber nachgedacht zu haben und hätte mir am liebsten gleich eine gescheuert. Ich wusste nicht, wieso ich das in diesem Moment gesagt hatte. Mein Herz gehörte Ladybug und deshalb wollte ich anderen Mädchen auch keine Hoffnungen machen. Wieso also sagte ich dann so etwas? Ich musste zugeben, dass Marinette ein süßes Mädchen war. Sie war hübsch und liebenswert, aber für mich war sie immer eine gute Freundin.

Ein langgezogenes und lautes "eh!?" ließ mich kurz zusammenzucken und zu Marinette schauen, welche mich mit großen Augen und knallig rotem Gesicht ansah.

"N-nein, das kann ich nicht!", rief sie aus.

Sie konnte nicht? Ich legte fragend den Kopf schief, weshalb sie anscheinend merkte, dass ich nicht verstand wieso.

"A-also ich könnte schon, a-aber...", sie brach ab und schwieg kurz, während sie ihre Füße betrachtete.

"Aber?", fragte ich erneut.

Noch immer schwieg sie und begann mit ihren Fingern zu spielen: "Ich schaffe es ja nicht einmal einen ordentlichen Satz in seiner Gegenwart zu sagen. Ich blamiere mich immer bis aufs Mark, weil ich anfange zu stottern und schwachsinniges Zeug erzähle. Meine beste Freundin versucht mir Mut zu zureden, aber wenn ich dann vor ihm stehe, dann verliere ich ihn wieder. Wie soll ich es da schaffen, ihn zu fragen, ob wir etwas zusammen unternehmen? Er ist so perfekt und toll und süß und ich… ich bin einfach nur ein einfaches, tollpatschiges Mädchen. Außerdem gehe ich davon aus, dass er in mir nur eine gute Freundin sieht… und nicht mehr. Urgh… warum erzähle ich dir das eigentlich? Ist das peinlich!"

Sie hatte ihre Hände vor ihr Gesicht gelegt, doch das registrierte ich nur beiläufig. Stattdessen starrte ich sie nur erstaunt an und merkte, wie mir selber langsam die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. Das war doch eindeutig eine Liebeserklärung. Oder? Halt! Moment! Marinette war in mich...!? Meine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. War das der Grund, weshalb sie vor mir immer die Flucht ergreifen wollte und warum sie so nervös war? Und ich hatte sie bisher immer ganz normal behandelt. Kein Wunder das sie enttäuscht war. Wieso war mir das nicht eher aufgefallen? Innerlich schellte ich mich dafür. Ich hatte sie damit sicher verletzt. Und das nicht nur einmal.

Plötzlich sah sie mich mit festem Blick, aber immer noch rotem Gesicht an, welches einer Tomate Konkurrenz machen konnte: „Wehe du erzählst das weiter!"

Ich war zu irritiert, um überhaupt zu reagieren, doch auf Marinettes Gesicht bildete sich nun ein breites Lächeln, welches sie mir schenkte: „Aber irgendwie tat es gut, das mal mit jemandem außer Alya zu bereden. Wenn ich so mit Adrien sprechen könnte, wie ich mit dir sprechen kann, dann wäre alles wahrscheinlich viel einfacher."

Stille breitete sich zwischen uns aus, in welcher wir uns nur ansahen. Mein Blick traf ihre himmelblauen Augen, die mir auf einmal so vertraut vorkamen.

Ich lehnte mich ein kleines Stück zu ihr herüber: "Marinette, ich..."

Ein lauter Knall ließ uns zusammenzucken und meinen Blick Richtung Eiffelturm wenden. Dort stieg eine graue Staubwolke empor und ließ mich mit einem Ruck aufrecht auf dem Geländer stehen.

"Was war das?", hörte ich Marinette neben mir.

Noch kurz hatte ich meinen Blick auf die Staubwolke gerichtet, bevor ich mich zu dem Mädchen neben mir herumdrehte und ihre Hand nahm.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen umspielte mein Gesicht: "Wie es aussieht wird ein Superheld gebraucht. Du solltest dich besser im Haus in Sicherheit bringen. Ich wünsche dir noch einen schönen Abend, Mademoiselle."

Ich gab ihr einen liebevollen Handkuss, bevor ich nach meinem Stab griff und mit einem gekonnten Sprung den Balkon der Schwarzhaarigen verließ. Das dieser Abend auch so Enden musste. Hawk Moth hatte wirklich kein Taktgefühl. Andererseits war ich froh, dass unser Gespräch doch so abrupt geendet hatte. Wer weiß, was ich ihr erzählt hätte, wenn wir das Gespräch fortgesetzt hätten. Wahrscheinlich hätte ich ihr noch erzählt, dass ich der Junge war, der sie so sehr enttäuscht hatte. Ich wusste selber nicht, was in diesem Moment mit mir los war. Meine Identität durfte nicht bekannt werden, egal wem gegenüber. Selbst meiner geliebten Ladybug durfte ich es nicht sagen. Schon oft hatte ich es vorgehabt, doch sie hat mich jedes Mal abgewimmelt. Wahrscheinlich auch zu Recht, immerhin ging es dabei ja auch um unsere eigene Sicherheit. Das sagte mir Plagg ja auch oft genug. Trotzdem hätte ich gern gewusst, wer hinter der Maske steckte.

Ein letzter Sprung und ich war am Eiffelturm angelangt, aus dessen Richtung mir bereits flüchtende Menschen entgegenkamen. Gekonnt landete ich auf einem der unzähligen Stahlträgern und schaute mich um, um mir zuerst einen kurzen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen. Überall waren bernsteinfarbene glänzende Flächen auf dem Platz und am Turm verteil und ein starker süßer Geruch lag in der Luft und ich überlegte, woher ich ihn kannte. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ den Geruch auf mich wirken, bevor es mir auf einen Schlag einfiel: karamellisierter Zucker. Gut, das erklärte die bernsteinfarbenen Flächen und ich hoffte inständig, dass sich darunter keine Menschen befanden. Doch es fehlte derjenige, der für diese Sauerei verantwortlich war. Angespannt sah ich mich erneut um, doch konnte nichts erkennen. Ein Knall ließ mich aufschrecken und zur Spitze des Eiffelturms schauen. Ich griff nach meinem Stab, stützte ihn auf den Stahlträger ab und ließ ihn ausfahren, sodass ich nach oben getragen wurde und wenige Minuten später auf der Aussichtsplattform landete, nur um sofort einem Geschoss auszuweichen, welches direkt auf mich zugeflogen kam. Wieder auf meinen Füßen gelandet, sah ich zuerst auf die Stelle, welche getroffen wurde und erkannte erneut diese karamellisierte Fläche, welche nun an dem Geländer der Plattform klebte. Dann wandte ich meinen Blick in die Richtung, aus welcher die Geschosse kamen. Dort stand eine männliche Gestalt in einem quietsch bunten glänzenden Kostüm, welches stark an Zuckerstangen erinnerte. An seinen Handgelenken waren bunte glänzende Kugeln befestigt, ebenso an seinem Hals. Dort waren sie so angeordnet, dass sie aussahen wie eine Halskrause. Auf seinem Kopf trug er ebenfalls einen Hut, der wie eine Zuckerstange aussah. Grinsend sah er mich an.

"Ah Chat Noir. Wo hast du denn Ladybug gelassen?", fragte er mich.

Gelassen stand ich auf: "Sie ist viel beschäftigt. Aber mit dir werde ich auch so fertig."

Sein Lachen schallte über die Plattform. Natürlich wusste er, dass ich Ladybug brauchte. Alleine schon deshalb, weil nur sie den Akuma reinigen konnte, trotzdem war es nicht gelogen, dass ich auch ohne sie kämpfen konnte. Er öffnete seine rechte Hand, in welcher sich ein kleiner bernsteinfarbener Ball bildete. Sofort hielt ich meinen Stab schützend vor mich, um mich gegebenenfalls verteidigen zu können. Einen Moment später flog auch schon der kleine Ball auf mich zu. Meinen Stab in den Händen rotieren lassend, wollte ich den Angriff damit abwehren. Doch anstatt abzublocken, blieb die klebrige Masse an meiner Hand kleben und zwar so, dass ich den Stab nicht mehr loslassen konnte.

"Was zum...!?", rief ich erschrocken aus und sprang zur Seite, als ein weiterer dieser merkwürdigen Bonbons auf mich zuflog.

Leider war das noch nicht genug und einen Moment später flogen weitere dieser klebrigen Dinger auf mich zu, welchen ich versuchte auszuweichen. Das Karamell an meinen Händen war mittlerweile hart geworden, weshalb es auch langsam schwieriger wurde, mit dem Stab in der Hand überhaupt richtig auszuweichen ohne mich zu verbiegen. Wieder einem der Bälle ausweichend, merkte ich nicht, wie ein weiterer knapp dahinter folgte. Als ich ihn bemerkte, war es schon zu spät um noch auszuweichen, doch noch bevor mich die klebrige Masse treffen konnte, wickelte sich ein rotes Yo-Yo um meine Arme und zog mich aus der Schussbahn. Einen Moment später landete ich eher unelegant auf dem Boden.

"Ich dachte Katzen landen immer auf allen vieren?", fragte mich die bekannte Stimme von Ladybug.

"Diese Katze gerade nicht.", murmelte ich und setzte mich auf, bevor ich meine Partnerin angrinste, "Aber es ist schön dich zu sehen, meine Zuckerfee."

Ich bemerkte, wie sie die Augen verrollte, wie sie es immer tat, wenn ich einen meiner Sprüche losließ, doch nahm dies einfach so hin. Sie wirbelte ihr Yo-Yo, um damit Schwung zu holen, und ließ es auf das Karamell an meinen Händen sausen, wodurch die klebrige Masse zerbrach und ich mich wieder frei bewegen konnte.

"Wie es scheint, kommst du wohl doch nicht so gut ohne mich aus.", sagte Ladybug schließlich mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Natürlich hatte sie das vorhin mitbekommen. War auch nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen. Die aufkommende Röte in meinem Gesicht überspielte ich ebenfalls mit einem schiefen Grinsen und stand dann schwungvoll auf.

"Schon etwas herausgefunden?", fragte mich meine Lady, während sie unseren Gegner beobachtete.

Dieser hatte sich schon auf den nächsten Angriff vorbereitet und schoss nun wieder seine Karamellbonbons auf uns.

"Nur so viel, dass du dich von diesem klebrigen Zeug nicht treffen lassen solltest.", erklärte ich, während ich der Masse auswich, "Du hast ja gesehen, was geschieht, wenn man damit in Kontakt kommt."

Auch sie wich aus und versuchte sich nicht von dem Karamell treffen zu lassen.

"Mein Name ist Candycrusher. Wer meine Süßigkeiten nicht wert zu schätzen weiß, soll dafür büßen. Mit meinem Karamell werde ich euch festsetzen und mir eure Miraculous holen.", rief unser Gegner wütend und erhöhte die Anzahl und Geschwindigkeit der Geschosse.

Candycrusher? Ehrlich jetzt? Fiel Hawk Moth nichts Besseres mehr ein oder hatte er zu viel mit dem Smartphone gespielt?

"Ich glaube ich weiß wer das ist.", rief Ladybug mir zu und holte mich aus meinen irrsinnigen Gedanken, "Das ist Jaque, der Verkäufer aus dem Süßigkeitengeschäft."

"Das ist ja schon mal ein Anfang. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch den Akuma finden. Schon eine Idee, Mylady?", fragte ich vorsichtig und landete auf dem Geländer der Plattform, nur um bereits dem nächsten Bonbon auszuweichen. Langsam wurde es lästig, denn auch der Platz wo man hintreten konnte wurde mit jedem Mal geringer.

Ladybug schien fieberhaft zu überlegen und den Gegner zu studieren, während sie den Geschossen auswich: "Dort in seiner Hand. Bevor sich diese Bonbons materialisieren glänzt etwas auf. Ich wette da ist der Akuma drin."

"Schön und gut, aber wie kommen wir da ran?", fragte ich, denn so lange wie er uns angriff schien das ziemlich unmöglich.

Doch meine Lady lächelte nur und warf ihr Yo-Yo in die Höhe, um ihren Glücksbringer zu beschwören. Herunter fiel allerdings nur eine Tüte.

"Was soll ich denn damit?", fragte sie entsetzt.

"Ihn zum Einkaufen schicken?", kam eine schelmische Gegenfrage, obwohl es in dieser Situation gar nicht passte, aber verkneifen konnte und wollte ich mir das auch nicht.

Ladybug ignorierte es gekonnt und sah sich angestrengt um, bis ihr anscheinend die rettende Idee kam: "Ich habs. Kannst du ihn weiter ablenken?"

Ich grinste: "Wie du wünscht, Mylady."

Damit war sie nach oben gesprungen und aus meinem Sichtfeld verschwunden. Ich konzentrierte mich also nun darauf diese wandelnde Zuckerstange abzulenken, während meine Partnerin ihren Plan in die Tat umsetzte. Unser Gegner wollte Ladybug folgen, als diese sich auf den Weg machte, doch ich stellte mich ihm in den Weg und lenkte deshalb seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf mich. Er jagte mich noch eine ganze Weile über das Plateau und ich hoffte, dass sich Ladybug beeilen möge, denn der Platz zum Auszuweichen wurde knapp.

Doch auch Candycrusher schien dieses Spiel langsam zu lästig zu werden: "Genug gespielt, Kätzchen. Jetzt bekommst du einen ganz besonderen Bonbon."

Er hob seine linke Hand und in dieser formte sich ein strahlend roter Bonbon, welchen er auf mich zuschleuderte. Rasch wich ich der roten Kugel aus und diese schlug in das Geländer hinter mir ein. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde dieses an der getroffenen Stelle in tausend Teile zerschmettert. Erschrocken sah ich auf die Stelle und war froh, dass ich rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte, sonst wäre es das wohl mit mir gewesen. Der Anzug schützte mich zwar vor dem gröbsten Schaden, aber ob er auch solch eine Explosion aushalten würde mochte ich zu bezweifeln. Nur knapp konnte ich noch einer dieser Karamellkugeln ausweichen und sah erstaunt zu meinem Gegner. Er versuchte erneut einen der roten Bonbons zu erschaffen, doch scheiterte und beschoss mich stattdessen wieder mit Karamell. Anscheinend konnte er die anderen Bonbons nur in Abständen produzieren. Das erklärte auch, warum zwischen der ersten Explosion und dieser keine weitere stattfand. Das hieß allerdings auch, dass wir ihn besiegen mussten, bevor er einen weiteren dieser Bonbons herstellte. Wo blieb nur Ladybug? Etwas Rotes tauchte in meinem Augenwinkel auf und ich erkannte, wie sie von hinten auf Candycrusher zu rannte. Wieder wich ich einem Geschoss aus und sah, wie sie auf den Gegner zusprang. Nun verstand ich auch, was sie vorhatte. Sie wollte seine Hand einwickeln. Während ich sie allerdings auf Candycrusher zuspringen sah, fiel mir noch etwas anderes ins Auge, was mir das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. In seiner linken Hand formte er einen weiteren roten Bonbon, wozu er anscheinend wieder fähig war, doch das Schlimmste war sein Gesichtsausdruck. Er grinste und mir wurde sofort klar, dass er sie gesehen hatte und sie sein nächstes Ziel sein würde. Ladybug konnte den Bonbon allerdings nicht sehen, denn aus ihrem Winkel war das unmöglich. Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen und stieß mich vom Boden ab. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn im nächsten Moment hatte Candycrusher bereits den Bonbon auf meine Partnerin geworfen. Schützend ließ ich meinen Stab vor meinem Körper kreisen und erreichte Ladybug, um auch diese zu schützen, darauf hoffend, dass es helfen würde. Dann berührte der Bonbon meinen Stab und es gab einen lauten Knall, durch dessen Wucht wir beide zurückgeschleudert wurden und kurz darauf schmerzhaft an einen der Pfeiler des Turmes prallten. Auch wenn es bedeutete, dass es mich stärker traf, hatte ich mich so gedreht, dass sie geschützt war. Geschockt sah sie mich an und rief meinen Namen.

"A-alles gut.", sagte ich zu ihr und gab ihr einen Schubs in Richtung unseres Gegners, "Beende es!"

Ladybug sah ihre Chance, als Candycrusher gerade im Begriff war neue Bonbons zu formen und wickelte dessen Hand ein. Durch den Kontakt mit seinem eigenen Karamell wurde die Hand verklebt und steinhart. Trotz dröhnendem Kopf sprang ich hoch und aktivierte meinen Kataklysmus, mit welchem ich die harte Masse zerstörte. Ein schwarzer kleiner Schmetterling entfloh der Masse, der von meiner Partnerin eingefangen und gereinigt wurde. Nachdem sie ihren Glücksbringer in die Luft geschmissen hatte und die kleinen Marienkäfer alles wieder in den Ursprungszustand zurückversetzt hatten schlugen wir wie immer ein.

"Gut gemacht.", sagten wir gleichzeitig und lächelten uns an.

Doch wie ich meine Lady so sah wurde mir anders. Sie schien doch etwas von der Explosion abbekommen zu haben, denn auch sie hatte überall Schrammen. Zudem sah sie erschöpft aus. Ich wahrscheinlich auch, doch das interessierte mich gerade nicht.

"Chat du bist verletzt.", sagte sie plötzlich.

Erstaunt riss ich meine Augen leicht auf und merkte dann, wie die Sicht auf meinem rechten Auge rot wurde. Vorsichtig fasste ich mir an die Stirn: Blut? Irritiert schaute ich auf die rote Flüssigkeit, welche nun an meinen Fingern klebte. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich ernsthaft verletzt wurde. Ließ der Schutz des Anzugs langsam nach? Noch ehe ich diese Gedanken weiterführen konnte, holte mich ein Piepen aus den Gedanken und ließ mich zu Ladybug schauen, welche ihre Hand an ihren Ohrring gelegt hatte.

"Ich muss los.", sie drehte sich um und schwankte, weshalb ich sie stützte.

"Alles okay? Soll ich dich lieber begleiten?", fragte ich besorgt, doch die Schwarzhaarige schüttelte den Kopf und meinte, dass sie es alleine schaffen würde.

"Außerdem verwandele ich mich gleich zurück. Trotzdem danke.", mit diesen Worten schwang sie ihr Yo-Yo und war auch schon im nächsten Moment verschwunden. Ich sah ihr nach, aber die Sorge um sie wurde nicht geringer. Noch zögerte ich, aber dann machte ich einen Satz und sprang ihr hinterher. Ich wollte mir nicht ausmalen, was passieren würde, wenn sie unterwegs zusammenbrechen würde und sie womöglich noch von jemandem gesehen wurde. Auch wenn ich damit die Gefahr einging, dass ich herausfand wer sie wirklich war und sie mir vielleicht deshalb böse sein würde. Doch lieber so, als jemand unbeteiligtes. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich hatte sie eingeholt. Zu meinem Erschrecken gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn einen Moment später verlor sie das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Schnellen Schrittes sprang ich zu ihr und fing sie auf, bevor ich uns beide auf das nächstgelegene Dach beförderte. Nur eine Sekunde später erklang ein letztes Mal das Piepen ihrer Ohrringe, bevor die Verwandlung aufgehoben wurde.

Geschockt riss ich die Augen auf, als nach und nach Marinettes Gesicht unter der Maske zum Vorschein kam. Wie konnte das sein? Marinette war Ladybug? Nur langsam registrierte ich diese Information. Die ganze Zeit... sie war die ganze Zeit an meiner Seite. Jeden Tag haben wir uns gesehen und ich... war so blind, dass es mir nicht aufgefallen war.

"Adrien, wir müssen sie nach Hause bringen, bevor auch deine Verwandlung aufgehoben ist und du nicht mehr nach Hause kommst. Marinette scheint nicht ernsthaft verletzt zu sein.", hörte ich eine piepsige Stimme.

Als ich aufblickte erkannte ich einen kleinen roten Kwami, mit einem schwarzen Punkt auf der Stirn. Das musste der Kwami von Marinettes Miraculous sein. Doch etwas anderes schien mir in diesem Moment wichtiger: "Du weißt wer ich bin?"

Der Kwami nickte: "Seit der Sache mit Dark Owl. Aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache. Los Beeilung!"

Das Piepen meines Rings ließ mich nun auch wieder den Ernst der Situation erfassen, weshalb ich Marinette auf meine Arme nahm und mit einem Satz auf das nächste Dach sprang.

Einige Momente später erreichten wir ihre Dachterrasse, wo ich geschmeidig landete. Tikki, wie Marinettes kleiner Kwami hieß, wies auf die Dachluke, welche ich vorsichtig öffnete und leise hindurchkroch. Immer darauf bedacht, dass Marinette nirgends anstieß. Gleich unter dem Dachfenster befand sich ihr Bett, auf welches ich sie langsam ablegte und vorsichtig zudeckte. Sie schlief tief und fest und bekam von alledem gar nichts mit. Das fahle Licht des Mondes schien durch das Fenster und genau auf ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Kurz beobachtete ich das Mädchen vor mir und konnte es mir nicht verkneifen ihr eine verlorene Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Sie sah so friedlich aus. Und sie war meine Lady. Das Signal meines Rings ließ mich leicht aufschrecken und wieder meldete sich Tikki, dass ich mich langsam losmachen sollte. Also stand ich auf und kletterte nach draußen.

Bevor ich jedoch das Fenster schloss sah ich noch einmal zu dem kleinen roten Kwami: "Eine Frage noch, Tikki. Weiß Marinette von mir?"

Tikki schüttelte den Kopf: "Nein. Ich habe ihr nichts verraten, sonst hätte sie dir wohl kaum vorhin davon erzählt, wie toll sie Adrien findet."

Ich spürte eine leichte Wärme an den Wangen, welche wohl rot anliefen, bevor ich mich kurz räusperte: "Tu mir einen Gefallen. Verrate ihr auch nichts davon. Auch davon, dass ich sie heimgebracht habe und es gesehen habe. Wenn überhaupt möchte ich es ihr persönlich sagen. Aber erst einmal ist es so besser."

"Gut, wenn du meinst. Nun beeil dich lieber.", riet sie mir, woraufhin ich das Fenster leise schloss und mich auf den Heimweg machte.

Die Verwandlung hatte sich genau in dem Moment gelöst, als ich durch mein Fenster gesprungen war. Schnell war ich ins Bad gegangen, um mir die Verletzung am Kopf anzuschauen, welche sich allerdings nur als ein kleiner Kratzer entpuppte, der einfach nur stark geblutet hatte. Mit einem Pflaster war die Sache wieder erledigt gewesen. Zurück in meinem Zimmer ließ ich mich wieder bäuchlings auf mein Bett fallen und starrte an die Wand mir gegenüber.

"Wieso hast du Tikki angewiesen nichts zu sagen? Das würde die ganze Sache doch vereinfachen. Meinst du nicht?", fragte mich Plagg, während er an seinem Camembert knabberte.

Ich seufzte, hob die Hand, an welcher ich mein Miraculous trug und blieb meinem Kwami eine Antwort schuldig. Stattdessen starrte ich auf meinen Ring, während sich meine Gedanken um das Geschehene drehten. Marinette war Ladybug. Diese Erkenntnis kreiste in meinem Kopf und ließ mich nicht mehr los. Eigentlich ergab es sogar Sinn, immerhin war sie auch immer verschwunden wenn Ladybug auftauchte. Sie verließ genau wie ich des Öfteren den Unterricht und kam am nächsten Tag meistens zu spät, nur um sich mit irgendwelchen irrsinnigen Ausreden zu entschuldigen. Es war so eindeutig. Die ganze Zeit und ich habe es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

"Und ich habe ihr auch noch gesagt, dass ich Ladybug liebe.", fiel mir ein, als ich an eines unserer Gespräche dachte, wo ich sie als Chat Noir besucht hatte.

„Ja und? Sie hat dir doch auch verraten, dass sie in dich verliebt ist. Gut, du warst Chat Noir, aber ist doch egal.", kam es von Plagg, welchen ich aber wieder ignorierte.

Was würde sie nun denken, wenn sie herausfand, dass ich ihr Partner war? Wahrscheinlich würde sie denken, dass ich nur Interesse an ihr hätte, weil sie Ladybug war. Und da sie mir in meiner Form als Chat Noir auch noch ihre Gefühle gestanden hatte, würde es wohl noch ungemütlicher werden. Doch was empfand ich eigentlich wirklich für Marinette? Dank unseren Gesprächen, wenn ich Chat Noir war, konnte ich dieses schüchterne und tollpatschige Mädchen besser kennenlernen. Und ich konnte nicht behaupten, dass ich sie nicht süß fand. Auch vorher schon, aber nun herrschte in mir pures Chaos. Bisher galten meine Gedanken immer nur Ladybug und nun schlich sich auch Marinette hinein. Ich konnte aber nicht zuordnen, ob ich nur an sie dachte, weil ich wusste das sie meine Lady war. Und genau dessen, musste ich mir bewusstwerden, wenn ich sie nicht verletzen wollte. Stöhnend drehte ich mich auf den Rücken und legte meine Arme über meine Augen, in der Hoffnung so meine Gedanken und Gefühle ordnen zu können. Doch kaum hatte ich die Augen geschlossen, merkte ich bereits, wie ich langsam abdriftete und einschlief.


	2. Chat Noir

_Marinettes Sicht:_

Das Klingeln meines Handys ließ mich aus dem Schlaf schrecken und nach dem nervigen Etwas tasten. Erschrocken musste ich feststellen, dass es sich nicht an seinem eigentlichen Platz in dem Regal über meinem Bett befand. Aber ich hörte es trotzdem. Mich irritiert aufsetzend sah ich mich um und bemerkte, dass das Klingeln aus meiner kleinen Tasche kam, welche am Fußende meines Bettes lag. Wieso war es denn noch in der Tasche? Müde griff ich nach dieser und zog mein Smartphone heraus, um kurz darauf den Wecker auszuschalten. Dann ließ ich meine Hand mit dem Handy wieder sinken und blieb eine Weile so sitzen. Nur langsam wurde mir bewusst, dass ich noch meine Alltagssachen und nicht mein Schlafzeug an hatte. Erschrocken sah ich an mir herunter und erkannte meine vollkommen zerknitterten Sachen. Wieso hatte ich sie noch an? Krampfhaft überlegte ich, wie es dazu kommen konnte. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, dass während des Gesprächs mit Chat Noir ein Schurke angegriffen hatte und ich meinem Partner kurz darauf zum Eiffelturm gefolgt war. Wir hatten gegen Candycrusher gekämpft und ihn besiegt. Danach hatte ich mich auf den Heimweg gemacht. Und dann? Da ich Zuhause war musste ich es noch bis hierher geschafft haben. Ich konnte mich aber nicht mehr daran erinnern.

"Guten Morgen, Marinette.", begrüßte mich meine kleine Freundin Tikki.

"Guten Morgen, Tikki. Kannst du mir sagen, was gestern geschehen ist? Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern Zuhause angekommen zu sein.", erklärte ich dem kleinen Kwami.

Tikki kicherte und zog mich damit auf, dass ich wohl noch zu verschlafen war. Sie erklärte, dass ich, kaum dass ich mein Zimmer betreten hatte, auf mein Bett gefallen und eingeschlafen war. Ich hätte nicht einmal mehr die Kraft gehabt ihr Kekse zu geben. Irritiert kratzte ich mich am Hinterkopf und versuchte mich krampfhaft zu erinnern, aber es funktionierte nicht. Ich seufzte und entschloss erst einmal nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken. Wahrscheinlich war ich wirklich nur viel zu erschöpft gewesen, sodass ich gar nicht mehr aktiv reagiert hatte. Ich kletterte von meinem Bett und suchte mir ein paar frische Sachen heraus, bevor ich damit im Bad verschwand, um mich für den Tag frisch zu machen.

Fertig geduscht und frisch gestärkt verließ ich die Bäckerei meiner Eltern, von welchen ich mich noch verabschiedete. Unterwegs hatte ich einige Cookies für Tikki eingesammelt und diese an sie weiter gereicht, bevor ich mich auf den Weg zur Schule machte. Von allen meinen Klassenkameraden hatte ich den wohl kürzesten Schulweg und kam trotzdem am häufigsten zu spät. Ziemlich peinlich, doch wenn man davon ausging das ich ein Doppelleben führte gar nicht so verwunderlich. Natürlich war dies ein Geheimnis, weshalb ich mir immer wieder die abenteuerlichsten Ausreden einfallen lassen musste. Heute jedoch war ich ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich.

Gähnend betrat ich den Innenhof der Schule, wo ich freundlich von meiner besten Freundin Alya begrüßt wurde. Schelmisch grinste sie mich an und lobte mich dafür, dass ich mal nicht verschlafen hatte. Ich lachte dazu nur leicht. Wenn sie gewusst hätte, wieso ich immer verschlief, hätte sie wohl nie wieder Späße darüber gemacht. Allerdings durfte ich es ihr nicht verraten und auch niemandem sonst. Lachend legte sie mir ihren Arm um die Schulter und wir machten uns auf den Weg in unser Klassenzimmer. Dort angekommen wurden wir freundlich von Nino begrüßt und setzten uns an unseren Tisch in der Reihe hinter ihm. Nur wenige Minuten später kam auch bereits Adrien durch die Tür und setzte sich mit einem freundlichen "Guten Morgen" neben seinen besten Kumpel. Auch Nino begrüßte den Blonden freundlich, bevor dieser sich zu uns umdrehte und ich in zwei strahlend grüne Augen blickte. Ich spürte augenblicklich wie mein Gesicht anfing zu glühen. Wahrscheinlich sah ich in diesem Moment wieder wie eine überreife Tomate aus, wobei dieses Wissen nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass es besser wurde. Ich ärgerte mich selber darüber, dass ich in seiner Gegenwart immer so reagierte. Hätte ich normal mit ihm sprechen können, ohne mich jedes Mal bis aufs Blut zu blamieren, dann wäre mit Sicherheit alles viel einfacher gewesen. Ein Ellenbogen wurde mir vorsichtig in die Rippe gestoßen, weshalb ich erschrocken aufsah und genau in Alyas Gesicht blickte, die allerdings zu Adrien sah.

"Du willst uns zu einem Eis einladen? Das ist eine klasse Idee. Vielen Dank, Adrien.", sagte sie und wandte sich dann endlich an mich, "Nicht wahr Marinette?"

Ich zuckte kurz zusammen und bemerkte erst in diesem Moment, dass ich dem Gespräch was diesem voran ging gar nicht gefolgt war. Zum Glück hatte Alya es bemerkt und ihre Antwort mit einer Frage begonnen und so wusste ich zumindest erst einmal, dass Adrien uns zum Eis einladen wollte. Warum, wusste ich allerdings nicht. Trotzdem freute ich mich darüber, doch bevor ich wieder in meinen Gedanken versank nickte ich schnell: "J-ja, d-das ist w-wirklich klasse... also ich meine... ich... d-danke..."

Nervös hatte ich begonnen mit meinen Fingern zu spielen und trotzdem hatte ich bemerkt, wie Alya allessagend mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Als ich meinen Blick vorsichtig wieder auf Adrien richtete, lächelte er mich nur lieb an, was mein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Beinahe hätte ich mich in seinen mintfarbenen Augen verloren, als er seinen Blick abwandte und zu Nino sah, welcher ihn auf das Pflaster über seinem rechten Auge ansprach. Auch ich wurde nun hellhörig. Adrien war verletzt? Dieser sah seinen Kumpel erst völlig irritiert an und schien zu überlegen, was er meinte, bevor er seine Hand an besagte Stelle legte und dann erklärte, dass er beim Shooting am vergangenen Tag gestolpert war und dabei Bekanntschaft mit einem Baum gemacht hatte. Erstaunt sahen wir ihn alle an. So tollpatschig kannten wir ihn gar nicht.

Alya lachte und legte einen Arm um mich: "Sag mal, hat unsere liebe Marinette etwa langsam auf dich abgefärbt?"

Meckernd, dass sie das lassen sollte, befreite ich mich aus ihrem Griff und sah wieder zu Adrien, der sich verlegen im Nacken kratzte. Anscheinend war ihm das genauso peinlich. Als er seinen Blick etwas in meine Richtung wandte fiel auch mir nun das Pflaster an seiner Stirn auf und ein merkwürdiges Gefühl überkam mich. Hatte sich Chat Noir gestern nicht an der gleichen Stelle verletzt? Diese Wunde war mir besonders in Erinnerung geblieben, weil sie so stark geblutet hatte und das, obwohl die Anzüge uns vor solchem Schaden schützen sollten. Und Adrien war nun dort auch verletzt. War das Zufall? Gedanklich schüttelte ich den Kopf. Nein, so ein Unsinn. Nie im Leben konnten Adrien und Chat Noir ein und dieselbe Person sein. Charakterlich waren sie vollkommen unterschiedlich und auch sonst unterschieden sie sich. Ich versuchte mir einzureden, dass es alles nur ein Zufall war, doch das merkwürdige Gefühl in meinem Magen wollte nicht weichen.

"Gibt es wenigstens ein Beweisfoto dazu?", holte mich Ninos Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Adrien seufzte nur: "Haha. Sehr witzig, Nino."

Der Angesprochene lachte und auch Alya fiel mit ein, doch beide verstummten mit einem Mal, als Madame Bustier den Raum betrat und mit ihrem Unterricht begann.

Am Nachmittag saßen wir zu viert in dem kleinen Park in der Nähe unserer Bäckerei und genossen unser Eis, welches uns wie versprochen von Adrien spendiert wurde. Im Nachhinein hatte ich von Ayla erfahren, dass Adrien ein schlechtes Gewissen wegen des vergangenen Tages hatte und uns deshalb einlud. Aber alleine der Gedanke daran, dass mein Schwarm das Eis spendiert hatte, ließ es noch wesentlich besser schmecken. Nebenbei kamen wir auf den Film vom gestrigen Tag zu sprechen, in welchen mein blonder Schwarm leider nicht mitgehen konnte. Ehrlich gesagt erinnerte ich mich nur noch grob an die Story des Films, da ich ihn nicht wirklich aktiv verfolgt hatte. Ich war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt mich selbst zu bemitleiden, weil Adrien nicht mitkommen konnte. Im Nachhinein war das wohl ziemlich dämlich gewesen, aber es hatte mich einfach so enttäuscht. Wieder einmal war ich so in meinen Gedanken versunken, dass ich nur am Rande mitbekam, wie sich Adrien darüber aufregte, dass er gestern nicht mitkonnte. Er hätte den Film auch gerne gesehen, aber alleine wollte er nicht ins Kino.

Plötzlich legte mir Alya wieder ihren Arm um die Schulter und zog mich zu sich heran: "Dann geh doch mit Marinette in den Film. Ich wette es macht ihr nichts aus, den Film noch einmal zu sehen."

Ich schrak aus meinen Gedanken auf und blickte in Alyas grinsendes Gesicht. Augenblicklich merke ich, wie ich erneut rot anlief. Trotzdem strafte ich sie mit einem bösen Blick, den sie allerdings gekonnt ignorierte.

"Wirklich?", kam nur die Frage von Adrien, welche mich wieder zu ihm schauen ließ.

"Nein! Also... doch... ich meine... nein, es macht mir nichts aus... noch mal in den Film... zu gehen... also... ich meine... mit dir...", je weiter ich sprach, desto kleinlauter wurde ich.

Warum fiel es mir nur so schwer, normal mit ihm zu sprechen?

"Klingt super.", meinte Adrien mit einem Lächeln, was mich zum Schmelzen brachte.

Schnell beschäftigte ich mich wieder mit meinem Eis, bevor sie Situation für mich noch peinlicher wurde. Mein über beide Ohren roter Kopf war schon peinlich genug für mich. Doch der Gedanke alleine mit Adrien ins Kino zu gehen ließ mich lächeln. Auch wenn ich Alya in dem Moment hätte umbringen können, als sie den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, war ich ihr nun sogar dankbar. Ich hätte es nie im Leben geschafft ihn selber zu fragen, ohne mich dabei wieder zu blamieren. Am Ende wäre es eh wieder falsch rübergekommen. Warum war ich nur so ein hoffnungsloser Fall? Alya war da viel lockerer gegenüber Nino und ich beneidete sie dafür. Andererseits war sie ja schon mit Nino zusammen und bei ihnen ging es sogar ziemlich unkompliziert. Warum war das bei mir und Adrien nur so kompliziert? Ich seufzte leise und beobachtete meine Freunde, wie sie sich unterhielten, bis Adrien genervt stöhnte und sein Handy aus der Tasche kramte. Anscheinend hatte er wieder eine Nachricht von der Assistentin seines Vaters bekommen. Das hieß sicher er musste gleich weg. Meine Vermutung bestätigte sich, als das blonde Model seufzte und das Handy wieder wegsteckte: "Tut mir leid Leute, aber ich muss los. Mein Vater will, dass ich Nachhause komme."

Er richtete seine Tasche auf seiner Schulter und sah mich dann mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln an: "Marinette, ich melde mich heute Abend bei dir, wegen dem Kinobesuch. Okay?"

Ich nickte nur schüchtern und Adrien verabschiedete sich von uns, bevor er den Park verließ. Grinsend legte mir Alya wieder ihren Arm um die Schulter. Ich merkte sofort wie stolz sie auf sich war, das eingefädelt zu haben und auch ich war irgendwie zufrieden mit der Situation. Immerhin war ich so doch noch zu einem Date mit Adrien gekommen. Zu dritt verbrachten wir noch den Nachmittag zusammen, bevor sich auch die Beiden von mir verabschiedeten. Zur Verabschiedung winkte mir Alya noch einmal zu und wünschte mir viel Erfolg, ehe sie den Park verließ. Ich blieb noch einen Moment auf der Parkbank sitzen und sah auf den sich langsam orange färbenden Himmel.

"Na das ist doch super gelaufen. Oder Marinette?", meldete sich Tikki aus meiner Tasche, "Endlich kannst du mit Adrien ausgehen. Du solltest Alya dankbar sein."

Ich nickte und sah zu meiner kleinen Freundin: "Ich bin ihr dankbar, aber ich bezweifle, dass Adrien es als Date sieht. Wohl eher als Ausflug unter Freunden."

"Nur Mut Marinette. Das wird schon.", lächelte mich der rote Kwami an.

Ich nahm sie auf meine Hand und drückte sie leicht an meine Wange. Auch Tikki drückte sich leicht gegen meine Wange und kicherte. Ich war so froh den kleinen Kwami an meiner Seite zu haben und wusste nicht mehr, was ich ohne sie gemacht hätte. Noch kurz sahen wir uns in die Augen und lächelten uns an, bevor ich aufstand und mich auf den Heimweg machte.

Ich hatte kaum mein Zimmer betreten, da klingelte auch schon mein Handy. Fragend sah ich auf das leuchtende Display und hätte beinahe das Telefon wieder fallen lassen, als ich Adriens Namen las. Er hatte sein Versprechen also gehalten. Mit zittrigen Fingern wischte ich über die glatte Fläche und nahm ab, bevor ich mir das Telefon ans Ohr hielt.

"Ha-hallo Adrien.", bekam ich gerade so heraus.

Schon wieder wurde ich nervös. Tikki schwebte vor mir und hob ihre Arme, so als würde sie mich anfeuern. Wirklich hilfreich war das allerdings nicht. Adrien am anderen Ende der Leitung ließ sich nichts weiter anmerken und sprach völlig normal mit mir, weshalb auch ich mich langsam entspannte. Noch einmal entschuldigte er sich dafür, dass er am Nachmittag so schnell wieder weg musste. Er klang etwas schmollend, als er mir verriet, dass er sich völlig sinnlos beeilt hatte Nachhause zu kommen, da sein Vater zu dem Zeitpunkt schon wieder in seinem Büro war. Umso schlimmer fand er es, dass er ihn ständig herum zitierte. Obwohl mir der Blonde Leid tat, konnte ich mir ein Kichern nicht verkneifen, als ich ihn mir mit schmollendem Gesicht vorstellte.

Allerdings schien Adrien dies mitbekommen zu haben: _"Hey, lachst du über mich?"_

Auch wenn ich heraushörte, dass er es nur aus Spaß meinte, lief ich vor Scham wieder rot an und versuchte mich herauszureden. Adrien schwieg derweil, doch plötzlich bemerkte ich, wie er anfing zu lachen. Irritiert nahm ich mein Smartphone vom Ohr und schaute auf das Display. Durch den Hörer hörte ich das blonde Model weiterlachen. Zwar stand mir immer noch der Scham ins Gesicht geschrieben, doch trotzdem musste ich plötzlich lächeln. Adriens aufrichtiges und vor allem fröhlich wirkendes Lachen machte mich irgendwie glücklich und ließ sogar meine Nervosität endgültig verschwinden.

"Jetzt lachst du über mich.", sagte ich also gespielt beleidigt.

Das Lachen stumpfe langsam ab und ich hörte wie er kurz durchschnaufte: _"Das ist nur fair. Du hast zuerst gelacht."_

"Gar nicht wahr. Ich hab gekichert.", meinte ich.

 _"Wo ist da der Unterschied?",_ kam eine schelmische Frage, woraufhin ich nun auch lachen musste.

Das Gespräch zog sich in die Länge, während wir uns plötzlich über Gott und die Welt unterhielten. Ich war selber erstaunt, wie flüssig ich plötzlich mit Adrien reden konnte, als hätten wir nie etwas anderes getan und es machte mich wahnsinnig glücklich. Zum ersten Mal seit ich ihn kannte unterhielten wir uns richtig und trotzdem kam es mir sehr vertraut vor. Im Augenwinkel konnte ich sehen, das Tikki mich beobachtete und zufrieden lächelte, bevor sie sich auf einem Kissen niederließ. Wahrscheinlich grinste ich wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und sah total dämlich aus, aber das war mir absolut egal. Ich wollte nur diesen Moment genießen.

Es war bereits ziemlich spät am Abend, als Adrien und ich das Gespräch beendet hatten. Zum Schluss hatten wir uns noch für Samstagnachmittag zum Kino verabredet. Er hatte mir sogar hoch und heilig versprochen, dass er alles dafür tun würde, dass sein Vater ihm das nicht wieder versaute. Glücklich fiel ich auf mein Bett, schnappte mir ein Kissen und drückte es fest an mich, während ich mich zusammenrollte. Ich schaute auf das Bild von Adrien, welches ich neben meinem Kopfkissen an einer Pinnwand hängen hatte und begann wieder zu grinsen. Gerade konnte mir nichts und niemand die gute Laune verderben, auch nicht der Gedanke, dass ich wohl am nächsten Tag wieder jämmerlich verschlafen würde. Das Kissen noch etwas mehr an mich drückend schloss ich die Augen und überlegte mir schon einmal, was ich anziehen sollte. Doch kaum hatte ich meine Augen geschlossen, war ich auch schon eingeschlafen.

Obwohl ich mir gewünscht hatte, dass die Woche schnell herum gehen sollte, verfluchte ich mich letzten Endes für den Wunsch. Der Samstag kam schlussendlich doch schneller als erwartet und so stand ich nun vor dem Kino und wartete auf Adrien. Doch das Schlimmste war, dass meine Nervosität zurückkehrte, dabei hatten wir uns zwei Tage zuvor noch so gut unterhalten. Nervös schaute ich auf mein Handy und las mir noch einmal die Nachricht von dem blonden Model durch, in welcher er schrieb, dass er auf dem Weg sei und sich schon freue. Auch ich freute mich, hatte aber plötzlich tierische Angst, dass ich es vermasseln könnte und mich wieder total blamierte.

"Nur Mut, Marinette. Alles wird gut.", versuchte mir Tikki Mut zuzusprechen.

Es war lieb gemeint, half allerdings nur bedingt. Ich atmete einmal durch, in der Hoffnung so meine Nervosität wieder loszuwerden, doch wurde enttäuscht. Seufzend ließ ich den Kopf sinken. Wenn das so weiterging würde ich mich wirklich wieder blamieren. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen. Also atmete ich noch einmal durch, hob den Blick und klatschte mir leicht auf die Wangen, während ich mir zuredete, dass ich es schaffen würde. Um mich etwas abzulenken, bis Adrien hier auftauchen würde, sah ich mich etwas um und erkannte nur wenige Meter von mir entfernt eine junge Frau, welche an einem Tisch saß. Dieser war mit einer dunkelvioletten Tischdecke bedeckt und darauf liegend erkannte ich verschiedene Karten. Ich beobachtete die Frau, wie sie eine der Karten abhob und umgedreht wieder auf den Tisch legte. Danach sprach sie mit einer anderen jungen Frau, die ihr gegenüber saß, welche plötzlich anfing zu strahlen und sich bedankend von der anderen Frau verabschiedete.

"Marinette, was macht diese Frau dort?", fragte mich mein kleiner Kwami, der seinen Kopf aus meiner Tasche gestreckt hatte.

Ich wandte meinen Blick von der Frau ab und sah zu Tikki: "Sie legt Tarot Karten und sagt damit die Zukunft voraus."

"Wollen wir das auch mal testen?", fragte mich Tikki plötzlich.

Eigentlich glaubte ich ja nicht wirklich an so etwas, aber schaden konnte es mit Sicherheit nicht. Außerdem brauchte ich eh etwas Ablenkung. Also setzte ich mich in Bewegung und ging auf die junge Frau zu. Diese sah in jenem Augenblick auf, als ich vor ihren Tisch trat.

"Willkommen.", grüßte sie mich, "Wie ich sehe hast du eine Verabredung. Möchtest du, dass ich dir verrate wie es heute läuft?"

Leichte Röte stieg in mir auf, aber ich nickte.

"Möchtest du mir deinen Namen verraten?", fragte mich die Wahrsagerin mit einem Lächeln.

Ich nickte erneut, bevor ich ihr meinen Namen nannte. Kurz darauf hatte sie bereits vier Karten auf dem Tisch verteilt. Während sie eine Karte nach der anderen umdrehte, schwieg sie. Neugierig blickte ich auf die aufgedeckten Karten und entdeckte Die Welt, _Das Gericht, Die Liebenden_ und _den Wagen_. Das Gericht und die Liebenden lagen aufrecht, während die Welt und der Wagen umgekehrt zu sehen waren. Über Tarot wusste ich so viel, dass aufrecht liegende Karten positiv zu bewerten waren und umgekehrt liegende Karten negativ. Ob das ein gutes Zeichen war?

Die Wahrsagerin schien meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn sie lächelte freundlich: "Keine Sorge. Dieses Blatt sieht sogar richtig gut aus. Die Liebenden in aufrechter Position bedeuten Glück in der Liebe, das Gericht in aufrechter Position heißt dass eine Wahrheit ans Licht kommt. Wahrscheinlich wird dich diese Wahrheit ziemlich verwirren, weil du nichts davon wusstest. Das sagt mir die Welt in umgekehrter Position. Was mir Sorgen macht ist der Wagen in umgekehrter Position. Er steht für Leichtsinn und Hochmut. Du solltest auf dich heute gut aufpassen und versuchen nicht leichtsinnig zu werden. Dann sollte einem schönen Tag nichts im Wege stehen."

Erleichtert atmete ich auf. So schlecht klang das gar nicht. Wobei ich leichtsinnig werden könnte, wusste ich zwar nicht, aber ich würde schon aufpassen. Viel interessanter fand ich die Aussage der Karte der Liebenden. Ob Adrien und ich heute ein Paar wurden? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein. Doch erst einmal sollte ich den Nachmittag auf mich zukommen lassen. Alles Andere würde sich sicher ergeben. So bezahlte ich die Wahrsagerin und verabschiedete mich, bevor ich wieder zurück zum Kino lief und Adrien erkannte, welcher auf mich zu warten schien.

"Entschuldige.", war das Erste, was mir einfiel, als ich ihn erreicht hatte.

Beschwichtigend hob er die Hand: "Schon okay. Du glaubst an Wahrsagerei? Konnte sie dir etwas Erfreuliches erzählen?"

Ich merkte wie ich wieder rot anlief, doch versuchte dies mit einem Grinsen zu überspielen: "Das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis."

Kurz sah mich mein gegenüber leicht beleidigt an, ehe er ebenfalls grinste: "Wollen wir dann?"

Lächelnd hielt er mir seine Hand hin, welche ich kurz irritiert betrachtete und dann ganz vorsichtig, eher schüchtern ergriff. Augenblicklich schienen Unmengen von Marienkäfern in meinem Bauch Party zu feiern. Adrien lächelte immer noch und zog mich langsam hinter sich her ins Kino. Konnte dieser Tag eigentlich noch besser werden? Ich war so überaus glücklich und hoffte, dass der Tag nicht so schnell vorbei sein würde.

Eine halbe Stunde später saßen wir bereits im Kinosaal. Nicht nur, dass wir Hand in Hand das Kino betreten hatten, Adrien hatte sogar darauf bestanden mich einzuladen. Immerhin sei ich wegen ihm noch einmal in den Film gegangen, hatte er gemeint. So saßen wir nun hier, aber schon wieder konnte ich mich nicht auf den Film konzentrieren. Immer wieder schielte ich zu meinem Schwarm hinüber, welcher allerdings gebannt den Film verfolgte. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, immerhin waren wir deshalb ja auch hier. Erneut versuchte ich auch meine Aufmerksamkeit der Leinwand zu widmen, doch es fiel mir ziemlich schwer. Leise atmete ich kurz durch und blickte wieder auf den Film vor mir, um einen erneuten Versuch zu starten. Mit ohrenbetäubendem Lärm durchzog eine plötzliche Erschütterung den Kinosaal. Erschrocken zucke ich zusammen. Keinen Augenblick später gab es eine erneute Erschütterung. Putz rieselte von der Decke und auf die Sitze neben mir. Schützend wollte ich mir bereits die Hände über dem Kopf zusammenschlagen, was bei einem eventuellen Einsturz allerdings eher weniger geholfen hätte, als ich spürte, wie ich an jemanden heran gezogen wurde. Erschrocken sah ich auf und bemerkte, dass es Adrien war, welcher mich an seine Brust gezogen hatte und sich schützend über mich gelehnt hatte. Er war so ein Gentleman, doch irgendwie kam mir diese Wärme sehr vertraut vor. Unbemerkt schüttelte ich den Kopf, als ich kurz das Bild von Chat Noir vor Augen hatte. Wieso musste ich plötzlich an diesen dummen Kater denken, wo ich in den Armen meines Schwarms lag?

"Alles in Ordnung, Marinette?", fragte mich Adrien, woraufhin ich allerdings nur nicken konnte, "Gut. Wir sollten lieber hier verschwinden, bevor hier noch alles einstürzt."

Wieder nickte ich nur und wir erhoben uns vorsichtig, um den Saal zu verlassen. Die anderen Gäste, welche mit uns im Kino saßen, waren bereits am Flüchten. Insgeheim hoffte ich, dass es sich bei den Erschütterungen nur um ein Erdbeben handelte, doch irgendwie ahnte ich, dass Hawk Moth dahinter steckte. Ich sollte nicht enttäuscht werden, denn kaum hatten wir den Saal und das Gebäude verlassen, kamen uns bereits weitere flüchtende Menschen entgegen. Was mich jedoch am meisten erschreckte, war der riesige Streitwagen, welcher, geführt von zwei kolossalen Pferden, über die Hauptstraße fuhr. Bei jedem auftreten der Pferde wurde die Erde erschüttert, was nun also auch das Erdbeben erklärte. Eine Menschentraube kam panisch auf uns zu gerannt, wodurch Adrien und ich auseinander gerissen wurden. Geschockt sah Adrien mir nach, wie ich von der Masse mitgerissen wurde. Dann verschwand auch er aus meinem Sichtfeld.

In einer ruhigen Ecke konnte ich mich aus der Menschenmasse befreien und schnaufte erst einmal durch. Langsam wurde ich wütend. Dieser Hawk Moth. Wieso musste er mir diesen Tag schon wieder kaputt machen? Hatte er nichts Besseres zu tun?

"Marinette, wir müssen etwas unternehmen.", sagte Tikki aufgeregt zu mir.

"Das musst du mir nicht zwei Mal sagen. Tikki, verwandle mich!", mein Miraculous leuchtete auf und Tikki wurde hineingezogen.

Einen Moment später war ich verwandelt und schwang sofort mein Yo-Yo, um mich auf ein Dach zu befördern und mir einen Überblick über die Situation zu beschaffen.

"Wie ich sehe, bist du auch schon vor Ort Mylady.", begrüßte mich mein Partner Chat Noir, welcher elegant neben mir landete, "Du siehst wütend aus."

"Wütend ist gar kein Ausdruck. Ich könnte schäumen vor Wut.", meckerte ich.

Chat grinste mich an: "Sag bloß, du wurdest bei einem Date gestört? Du gehst mir doch wohl nicht fremd?"

Ich verdrehte die Augen: "Erstens geht es dich nichts an, weil wir kein Paar sind. Und zweitens tut das nichts zur Sache. Wir haben gerade ein weitaus größeres Problem."

Mein blonder Partner zog kurz eine Schnute und hockte sich dann ähnlich wie eine Katze an den Rand des Daches: "Wohl eher ein gewaltiges Problem. Wie gehen wir vor?"

"Gute Frage. Wüten lassen können wir ihn nicht weiter.", meinte ich.

"Da gebe ich dir Recht. Da gibt es wohl nur eine Möglichkeit. Kataklysmus!", Chat hob seine Hand und sammelte Energie darin, bevor er mit einem Satz auf den riesigen Streitwagen zusprang.

Kurz darauf berührte er ihn mit der Hand, in welcher sein Kataklsymus aktiv war, woraufhin sich das Ungetüm rostfarben verfärbte und einen Moment später zu Staub zerfiel. Mein Yo-Yo fest umklammernd wartete ich auf den kleinen schwarzen Akuma, doch dieser ließ sich nicht blicken.

"Anscheinend war der Akuma dort nicht drin.", kam es von Chat Noir, der wieder neben mir gelandet war, "Aber wenigstens sind die Menschen nicht mehr vor diesem Ding in Gefahr."

Angespannt sah ich mich um. Wenn der Streitwagen nicht vom Akuma besessen war, dann musste es jemand anderes sein. Und diesen Jemand galt es nun zu finden, bevor noch Passanten ernsthaft verletzt wurde.

"Wie könnt ihr es wagen meine schöne Arkana zu zerstören!?", holte mich eine Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und ließ uns beide hinter uns schauen.

Dort stand eine weibliche Gestalt, welche in einen weiten beigen Poncho gehüllt war. Dieser war so lang, dass man ihre Beine nicht erkennen konnte und es so aussah, als würde sie schweben. Ihre Haare erinnerten an Schlangen, weshalb sie Medusa, einer Gestalt aus der griechischen Mythologie, ähnelte.

"Na Hauptsache wir werden nicht zu Stein.", murmelte Chat, der anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken hatte wie ich.

"Mein Name ist Great Arcana und mit Hilfe meines Tarots werde ich mir eure Miraculous holen.", rief die Frau uns zu, bevor sie eine Karte aus ihrem Poncho zog, "Der Tod in umgekehrter Position."

Sie ließ die Karte fallen, woraufhin sich darum ein merkwürdiger Nebel bildete. Als wir jedoch sahen, was diesem Nebel entstieg, wich jegliche Farbe aus unseren Gesichtern. Vor uns türmte sich plötzlich ein riesiges Skelett auf, welches in seiner linken Hand eine ebenso riesige Sense hielt. Kaum war das Skelett komplett, hob es auch bereits seine Waffe und griff damit an. So schnell wir konnten wichen wir zur Seite aus, doch die knochige Gestalt war schneller als gedacht, als kurz darauf der nächste Angriff folgte. Er scheuchte uns eine gefühlte Ewigkeit über die Dächer der Stadt, während wir krampfhaft versuchten eine Schwachstelle zu finden, mit der wir ihn besiegen konnten. Immer wieder folgten Angriffe mit der Sense, denen es galt auszuweichen. Von diesem Teil wollte ich unter keinen Umständen getroffen werden. Chat Noir ging es dabei mit Sicherheit nicht anders. Etwas erregte plötzlich meine Aufmerksamkeit. An seinem linken Bein klebte etwas, was verdächtig wie eine Karte aussah. Mein Partner war dieser Stelle am nächsten, weshalb ich ihm zurief, was ich entdeckt hatte. Nun schien auch er die Karte zu sehen und reagierte schnell. Er wich der Sense aus, fuhr seinen Stab aus und schlug dabei auf die Karte, welche in zwei Teile zerfiel. Keinen Moment später löste sich auch endlich der Sensenmann wieder auf und unser Gegner schrie wütend auf. Erleichtert kamen wir nebeneinander zum Stehen, als mich das Piepsen von Chat Noirs Ring aufhorchen ließ.

"Viel Zeit bleibt uns nicht mehr. Drei Minuten noch.", murmelte er, "Die Karten sind wahrscheinlich in einer Tasche im Poncho. Dort kam jedenfalls die eine Karte heraus."

Als wäre dies ein Zeichen für mich gewesen schmiss ich mein Yo-Yo in die Höhe und rief meinen Glücksbringer. Herunter fiel allerdings nur eine Dose Haarspray.

"Was... soll ich denn damit schon wieder?", fragte ich irritiert.

Manchmal verstand ich meine Fähigkeit mit den Glücksbringern nicht wirklich. Zwar hatten sie am Ende immer ihren Zweck, aber warum konnten sie nicht eindeutiger sein?

"Willst du ihr die Haare stylen? Vertragen könnte sie es ja.", witzelte mein blonder Partner, welcher sich gelassen neben mich gestellt und seinen Stab über die Schultern gelegt hatte.

Ich sah mich angestrengt um. Irgendwas musste mir ja dabei helfen. Mein Blick fiel auf die Straße, wo ein Mann anscheinend sein Jackett verloren hatte. Daneben glänzte etwas Silbernes. Ein Sturmfeuerzeug! Den Blick zurück auf die Dose in meiner Hand gerichtet verstand ich nun, was der Glücksbringer sollte. Ich grinste und sah auf unseren Gegner, wo ich die Tasche mit den Tarot Karten fixierte. So musste es funktionieren.

"Lenk sie ab.", rief ich Chat Noir zu und sprang vom Dach, um mir das Feuerzeug zu holen.

Ich wusste, dass ich mich auf meinen Partner verlassen und ihm meinen Rücken anvertrauen konnte. Geschmeidig sprang ich die einzelnen Dachterrassen hinunter auf die Straße und erreichte so ziemlich schnell das Feuerzeug. Überzeugt, dass dieser Kampf gleich vorbei sein würde und ich nach Adrien suchen konnte, drehte ich mich wieder herum und wollte zurück zu meinem Partner, als ich hörte wie dieser geschockt meinen Namen rief. Bevor ich dies allerdings endgültig registriert hatte, durchzog ein unangenehmer Schmerz meinen Körper, welcher mich kurz zusammensacken ließ. So schnell wie der Schmerz kam, war er auch bereits wieder verschwunden. An mir herabsehend, ob alles in Ordnung war, konnte ich keine Wunde oder ähnliches feststellen. Was war das nur gewesen? Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Das konnte ich auch noch nach dem Kampf herausfinden. Ich ließ mein Yo-Yo rotieren und mich einen Moment später wieder auf das Dach ziehen.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mich mein Partner besorgt, "Entschuldige, sie hat so schnell reagiert, dass ich es erst mitbekommen habe, als es schon zu spät war."

Als ich Chat Noir so ansah, überkam mich plötzlich ein Gefühl der Wut und des Hasses. Ich hatte so etwas in seiner Gegenwart noch nie gespürt, aber diese Wut ließ mich nicht mehr los.

"Ich hatte doch gesagt, du sollst sie ablenken.", schrie ich ihn plötzlich an, was ihn zusammenzucken ließ, "Ich wusste schon immer, dass ich ohne dich besser dran bin."

Ich sah den erst verwirrten und dann doch ziemlich verletzten Blick Chat Noirs, doch merkwürdigerweise tat es mir nicht leid. Es gefiel mir sogar. Was war plötzlich los mit mir?

Ich grinste: "Was ist los Kätzchen? Verletzt dich das?"

"Du bist nicht du selbst, Ladybug. Ihre Arkana hat irgendetwas mit dir gemacht.", Chat versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, doch seine Stimme bebte, "Lass dich davon nicht beeinflussen."

Ein Lachen entkam mir, aber ich entgegnete nichts dazu. Stattdessen begann ich mein Yo-Yo zu schwingen und rannte auf Chat Noir zu. In mir machte sich der Willen breit, ihm sein Miraculous abzunehmen. Es war ein merkwürdiges Gefühl, aber ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Chat wich mir nur aus und schien einem Kampf aus dem Weg gehen zu wollen. Das machte mich allerdings nur noch wütender und ließ mich noch aggressiver angreifen. Eine ganze Weile scheuchte ich ihn über die Dächer und hinunter auf die Straße, während Great Arcana, welche eigentlich unser Gegner sein sollte, hämisch lachte. Plötzlich blieb Chat stehen und sah mich eindringlich an. Es schien als hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst, jedenfalls wich er mir nun nicht mehr aus, auch nicht als ich auf ihn zukam. Ich ließ mein Yo-Yo in der Hand rotieren und warf es dann auf Chat Noir. Auch dieses Mal wich er nicht aus, sondern hob nur den Arm, woraufhin sich das Yo-Yo darum wickelte. Erschrocken musste ich zusehen, wie es sich immer mehr um seinen Arm spannte und letzten Endes festhing. Zusätzlich hatte er sich auch mein Yo-Yo gegriffen, sodass ich es nicht mehr von ihm lösen konnte. Viel zu irritiert, was passiert war, ließ ich mich ablenken, woraufhin Chat seine Chance nutzte. Mit einem festen Ruck zog er am Band meines Yo-Yos, weshalb ich in seine Richtung stolperte und kurz darauf in seinen Armen landete. Einen Moment später hatte er uns gedreht und mich mit dem Rücken gegen eine Wand gedrückt. Meine Arme hielt er dabei seitlich von meinem Kopf fest, sodass ich mich nicht mehr wehren oder bewegen konnte. Mit eindringlichem Blick sah er mir genau in die Augen. Plötzlich grinste er. Was hatte er vor? Erschrocken merkte ich plötzlich, wie er meinem Gesicht immer näher kam.

"Tut mir Leid, Pünktchen. Aber etwas anderes fällt mir gerade nicht ein.", flüsterte er sanft, während seine grünen Augen mich mit einem Blick bedachten, den ich nicht zuordnen konnte, "Komm zurück, Marinette."

Ich riss die Augen auf, als ich meinen Namen hörte, doch bevor ich auch nur ansatzweise reagieren konnte spürte ich seine warmen Lippen auf den Meinen ruhen. Ein wohlig warmes Gefühl überkam mich und die Wut und der Hass, den ich bis eben noch verspürt hatte, verflogen auf einen Schlag. Chat löste den Kuss und lächelte mich an, doch in seinem Blick lag noch etwas anderes. Plötzlich grinste er und hielt eine Karte nach oben, welche er sogleich zerriss.

"Da haben wir den Übeltäter. Damit sollte das Problem erledigt sein.", sagte er nur und wandte dann seinen Blick zu unserem Gegner.

Noch bevor die Karte verschwand erkannte ich ihr Bild. Es war die Arkana der Liebenden. Ich war verwirrt und stand völlig neben mir. Chat hatte mich geküsst, doch was mich mehr irritierte war der Gedanke, dass es mir nicht unangenehm war. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in mir aus, das Gleiche, welches ich sonst immer in Adriens Nähe verspürte. Was war das nur?

"Pünktchen, pass auf!", holte mich Chats Stimme aus meinen Gedanken und wieder ins Hier und Jetzt.

In diesem Moment jedoch, wurde ich bereits am Oberarm gepackt und zur Seite gezogen. Ich fiel und konnte dabei einen Blick auf die Wand hinter mir werfen, an welcher eine Karte klebte. Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf, als ich den Turm in umgedrehten Position erkannte. Plötzlich bekam die Wand Risse und einen Moment später stürzte sie ein und mittendrin stand Chat Noir, welcher von den Trümmern begraben wurde.

"CHAT!", rief ich und landete unsanft auf dem Boden.

Geschockt blickte ich auf den Trümmerhaufen, unter welchem mein Partner verschüttet lag und mir wurde schlagartig bewusst, dass seine Verwandlung sich bald lösen musste. Bis dahin musste ich ihn befreit haben und das ging am schnellsten mit meinem Glücksbringer.

Ein Lachen ließ mich zu Great Arcana schauen: "Das muss Liebe sein."

Sauer sah ich sie an und wieder überkam mich Wut. Dieses Mal war ich mir aber sicher, dass es nicht von einer Arcana kam. Ich musste es beenden. So schnell wie möglich, um meinen Partner zu retten. Außerdem hatte sich kurz zuvor auch mein Ohrring gemeldet. Also sprang ich auf und griff nach der Spraydose, die ich noch immer bei mir hatte. Auch das Feuerzeug hatte ich zum Glück immer noch in meinem Besitz. Ich schwang mein Yo-Yo, um mich zu schützen und rannte auf Great Arcana zu. Die Tarotkarten, welche sie mir entgegen schmiss wehrte ich mit dem kreisenden Yo-Yo ab, bis ich in ihrer Reichweite war. Erst dann ließ ich es sinken, griff nach dem Feuerzeug und drückte auf den Zerstäuber. Dann zündete ich auch das Feuerzeug und richtete den Feuerstrahl auf die Tasche an ihrem Poncho, in welcher sich die Karten befanden. Great Arcana schrie auf und riss sich den Poncho von Leib, welcher auf den Boden fiel und nun gänzlich in Flammen aufging. Einen Moment später flatterte der kleine Akuma aus dem Feuer empor.

"Deine dunklen Zeiten sind vorbei, kleiner Akuma.", wieder ließ ich mein Yo-Yo rotieren und fing den schwarzen Schmetterling damit auf, "Gleich musst du nicht mehr böse sein."

Nachdem der Akuma gefangen war, tippte ich auf die obere Hälfte meines Yo-Yos und entließ einen weißen Schmetterling in die Freiheit. Anschließend warf ich meinen Glücksbringer in die Luft, damit die kleinen magischen Marienkäfer alles wieder herstellen konnten. Auch der Trümmerhaufen über Chat Noir verschwand wieder.

Schnellen Schrittes war ich bei ihm angelangt. Vorsichtig hatte er sich bereits aufgerichtet. Eine Hand an die Stirn gelegt schüttelte er den Kopf und schien erst einmal registrieren zu müssen, was geschehen war. Schnell griff ich ihm unter die Arme, half ihm hoch und schwang mein Yo-Yo, um uns auf die Dächer zurück und aus den neugierigen Blicken der Passanten zu befördern. Oben angekommen, setzte ich den immer noch verwirrt wirkenden Kater ab.

"Oh man mir brummt der Kopf.", murmelte er.

"Du hast auch ganz schön was abbekommen.", meinte ich, während mir wieder einfiel, was in den letzten paar Minuten geschehen war, "Ähm... ich..."

Ich stockte, als ich ein Piepsen vernahm, welches von Chat Noirs Ring ausging. Die kleine Tatze, welche darauf abgebildet war blinkte ein letztes Mal. Die fünf Minuten waren rum und geschockt stellte ich fest, dass sich seine Verwandlung ganz langsam löste. Auch er schaute erschrocken auf seine rechte Hand, wo langsam der Anzug verschwand. Oh nein! Schnell drehte ich mich um. Ich durfte seine Identität nicht erfahren. Das Beste war wohl, wenn ich verschwand. Also stand ich auf, doch bevor ich gehen konnte wurde ich am Handgelenk gegriffen.

"Marinette warte.", sagte die vertraute Stimme zu mir und ließ mich erschrocken umdrehen.

Ich hatte mir also doch nicht eingebildet, dass Chat Noir mich vor dem Kuss bei meinen richtigen Namen genannt hatte. Aber woher wusste er es? Ich stockte in meiner Bewegung, als ich die Person hinter mir erkannte. Diese blonden Haare und die mintgrünen Augen. Ich kannte sie nur allzu gut, doch traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Schlag. Adrien... mein geliebter Adrien war... Chat Noir. Die Zeit schien stillzustehen, während wir uns in die Augen sahen. Adrien lächelte leicht, doch sagte nichts, während ich ihn ungläubig ansah. Ich wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich fielen mir mit einem Schlag alle möglichen Szenen ein, die ich mit Chat Noir erlebt hatte und ganz zum Schluss sogar das Gespräch, welches wir vor einigen Tagen geführt hatten. Als ich Chat erzählt hatte, wie toll ich Adrien fand. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht langsam die Farbe meiner Maske annahm und rot anlief. Plötzlich reagierte ich ohne nachzudenken, ließ mein Yo-Yo kreisen und schwang mich davon. Ich hörte wie Adrien nach mir rief, doch darauf reagierte ich nicht mehr. Ich wollte nur noch weg.

Etwas später saß ich zusammengekauert auf meinem Bett und verfluchte mich dafür, einfach abgehauen zu sein. Nicht nur, dass ich einfach gegangen war ohne etwas zu sagen, ich hatte Adrien auch noch dort sitzen lassen. Unverwandelt. Wie sollte er da wieder wegkommen?

Die Hände über den Kopf zusammenschlagend rollte ich mich zusammen: "Tikki, ich bin das Letzte."

"Das stimmt doch gar nicht, Marinette. Du warst nur erschrocken. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Adrien das versteht, wenn du ihm das erklärst.", versuchte mich mein kleiner Kwami zu beruhigen.

"Wenn er überhaupt noch mit mir reden will. Urgh!", ich hätte heulen können.

Ich schloss die Augen und versuchte so, die aufkommenden Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch schrak auf, als ich ein Geräusch auf meiner Dachterrasse hörte. Vorsichtig sah ich zu der geöffneten Dachluke, konnte aber nichts erkennen. Also stand ich langsam auf, um nachzuschauen, zuckte jedoch zusammen, als ich jemanden leise meinen Namen rufen hörte.

"Marinette.", es war Adriens Stimme, "Können wir reden?"

Vorsichtig sah ich durch den geöffneten Spalt hinaus auf die Terrasse und erkannte Chat Noir, welcher allerdings kurz darauf auf die Knie sackte. Auch seine Verwandlung löste sich sofort wieder. Erschrocken riss ich die Dachluke komplett auf und stürmte zu ihm.

"Adrien. Alles in Ordnung? Verzeih mir. Ich hätte nicht einfach abhauen dürfen.", völlig aufgelöst plapperte ich drauf los, doch stoppte, als mich das blonde Model frech anlächelte.

"Mir geht es gut. Keine Sorge. Dürfte ich aber fragen, ob du etwas zu Essen für Plagg hast? Er hat mich mit letzter Kraft verwandelt, damit ich herkommen konnte.", er hob die Hand und ich sah einen kleinen schwarzen Kwami mit Katzenohren darauf liegen.

Er hielt sich den kleinen Bauch und jammerte: "Urgh... ich sterbe... Essen... Camembert..."

Adrien seufzte: "Plagg, übertreib nicht."

"Du Sklaventreiber...", murmelte Plagg.

Ich betrachtete den kleinen Kwami und musste lächeln: "Mit Camembert kann ich gerade leider nicht dienen, aber ich glaube unten sind noch ein paar Cookies. Tikki, würdest du mit Plagg teilen?"

Der rote Kwami erschien neben mir und flog auf Plagg zu, dessen Hand sie nahm: "Na klar, Marinette. Komm Plagg."

Schmunzelnd beobachtete ich, wie Tikki den schwarzen Kwami hinter sich her zog, welcher immer noch so tat, als würde er jeden Moment sterben. Irgendwie war das niedlich. Die Beiden verschwanden durch die Dachluke in meinem Zimmer, während Adrien und ich auf der Terrasse zurückblieben. In diesem Moment wurde mir wieder bewusst, was vorgefallen war und ich versteifte, traute mich auch nicht mich zu meinem Schwarm umzudrehen. Wir schwiegen beide und Stille breitete sich aus. Erst als ich hörte, wie Adrien sich bewegte drehte ich mich wieder zu ihm zurück und sah, wie er sich bequem hinsetzte und an das Geländer lehnte.

Dann sah er in den Himmel: "Oh man, was für ein chaotischer Tag. Das war alles ganz anders geplant."

Er raufte sich die Haare, richtete seinen Blick kurz zu Boden und lächelte mich dann entschuldigend an. Ich sah ihn eine ganze Weile schweigend an, bevor auch ich mich bequem neben ihn ans Geländer lehnte: "Tut mir leid... das ich vorhin einfach abgehauen bin. Das war nicht richtig. Ich war nur..."

"... erschrocken? Schon okay, ich kann dich verstehen.", meinte er und sah wieder gen Himmel, "Ich wollte dich eigentlich auch nicht damit erschrecken. Eigentlich hatte ich geplant, dir alles nach dem Kino zu erzählen. Naja indirekt war es ja auch so.", er lachte leicht, "Ich wollte es dir ganz in Ruhe sagen. Naja... das ging nach hinten los."

Ich hörte ihm schweigend zu, aber eine Frage brannte mir ganz besonders auf den Lippen: "Seit wann weißt du es?"

Adrien sah mich fragend an und lächelte dann lieb: "Seit dem Kampf gegen Candycrusher. Du wolltest nicht, dass ich dich begleite, aber ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht, also bin ich dir nach. Du bist unterwegs zusammengebrochen, also war es denke ich nicht ganz verkehrt. Mir war in dem Moment egal, ob du sauer sein würdest, wenn ich es herausfand. Das Wichtigste für mich war, dass du in Sicherheit warst."

Also war ich doch nicht mehr allein Nachhause gekommen. Das erklärte auch, weshalb ich meine Sachen noch anhatte und wieso mein Handy in der Tasche lag. Und Tikki hatte es gewusst. Wieso hatte sie mir nichts gesagt? Immerhin war sie es doch, die meinte ich dürfte meine Identität niemandem offenbaren. Doch dann konnte ich mir denken, wieso sie nichts gesagt hatte. Ich hob meinen Blick und sah auf Adrien, welcher wieder den Himmel betrachtete. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sie darum gebeten. Anders konnte es nicht sein, denn Tikki verriet mir sonst alles. Ich wandte meinen Blick wieder ab, zog meine Beine enger an mich heran und legte meinen Kopf auf die Knie.

"Ich verstehe...", sagte ich leise, "Weißt du... eigentlich bin ich vorhin nicht geflohen, weil ich erschrocken war. Es hat mich zwar ziemlich erstaunt, weil ich wirklich nicht damit gerechnet hatte, aber es war kein Schock für mich. Im Nachhinein betrachtet, ergibt es ja sogar Sinn. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich geflüchtet, weil mir in dem Moment die ganzen Dinge einfielen, die wir als Ladybug und Chat Noir erlebt hatten. Und ich musste an unsere Gespräche denken, wenn du mich als Chat besuchen kamst und das... naja..."

Ich lief schon wieder rot an, als ich daran dachte, dass ich ihm ja irgendwie schon eine Liebeserklärung gemacht hatte. Im Nachhinein war es so peinlich, weshalb ich mein Gesicht vor Adrien versteckte. Neben mir erklang ein Kichern und gleich darauf ein erheitertes Lachen, weshalb ich nun doch den Blick hob und den Blonden leicht beleidigt ansah. Was war daran so witzig?

Adrien wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel: "Du bist süß."

Ich riss die Augen auf und hatte das Gefühl mein Gesicht würde verglühen. Süß? Adrien fand mich süß? Das war ein Traum. Oder? Das musste es sein. Ich schlief. Mit Sicherheit war ich eingeschlafen, nachdem ich mich eingerollt hatte. Unbemerkt kniff ich mir in die Wade und zuckte zusammen. Kein Traum!

"Und wenn man es genau nimmt, dann habe ich dir auch ein Geständnis gemacht.", meinte er plötzlich.

"Genau genommen hast du Ladybug ein Geständnis gemacht.", sagte ich ohne darüber nachzudenken und leider klang es beleidigter, als ich es eigentlich wollte, "Wenn ich nicht verwandelt bin, dann bin ich einfach nur ein einfaches und tollpatschiges Mädchen. Dann bin ich nichts Besonderes."

Ich hatte die Augen geschlossen und mein Gesicht auf meine, auf die Knie gelegten, Arme gelegt. Langsam liefen mir die Tränen über das Gesicht. Ich wollte nicht weinen, aber plötzlich konnte ich die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Und ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht einmal wieso. Vielleicht war es der Gedanke, Adrien könnte enttäuscht sein, dass gerade ich, die tollpatschige Marinette, seine geliebte Ladybug war. Oder es war die Angst, dass er mich nun endgültig abweisen würde. Ich hätte es nicht ertragen können, wenn Adrien mich abgewiesen hätte. Nicht jetzt, nachdem ich erfahren hatte wer er war und all diese Dinge passiert waren in den letzten Tage. Eine warme Hand legte sich an meine Wange und zwang mich mit sanfter Gewalt den Blick zu heben und in die grünen Augen des blonden Models zu schauen.

Immer noch lächelte er mich an: "Warum weinst du denn jetzt?"

Ich drehte den Kopf leicht weg, um seinem Blick auszuweichen: "Du bist doch sicher enttäuscht, weil ich Ladybug bin."

"Wie kommst du denn darauf?", er zog mich in seine Arme und zwang mich wieder ihn anzusehen. Sein Blick war warm und sanft, als er mein Gesicht dieses Mal zwischen seine Hände nahm: "Ich bin sogar glücklich, dass du es bist, Marinette. Niemand anders wäre mir lieber gewesen."

"Wirklich?", fragte ich ungläubig, woraufhin Adrien nickte.

Wieder liefen mir die Tränen übers Gesicht. Dieses Mal jedoch vor Glück. Ich war so glücklich, dass ich es nicht beschreiben konnte. Ein breites Lächeln zierte mir Gesicht, während Adrien seine Stirn gegen meine legte.

"Ich liebe dich, Marinette.", sagte er die berühmten Worte, die einen Schwarm von Marienkäfern in meinem Bauch zum Fliegen brachten.

Ich schlang meine Arme um den Blonden und drückte mich an ihn: "Ich liebe dich auch, Adrien."

Eine Weile saßen wir so da und ich nutze die Zeit, meine immer noch laufenden Tränen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Adrien hatte mir in der Zeit beruhigend über den Rücken gestrichen, ansonsten aber nichts weiter gesagt. Doch kaum hatte ich mich beruhig, schob er mich ein kleines Stück von sich weg. Erstaunt sah ich ihn an, doch er lächelte nur und kam meinem Gesicht näher, bis sich unsere Lippen trafen. Zögerlich erwiderte ich den Kuss, der mir erneut ein angenehmes Kribbeln bescherte und seufzte, als wir uns wieder voneinander trennen mussten. Ein breites Lächeln spiegelte sich erneut auf Adriens Gesicht, der seine Stirn wieder an meine lehnte und auch mir ein breites Grinsen aufs Gesicht zauberte. In diesem Moment war ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt und nichts und niemand konnte mir diesen Moment nun kaputt machen. Wir hielten uns einfach im Arm und waren glücklich uns gegenseitig zu haben.

Hätte ich aber gewusst, was wenig später passieren würde, ich hätte Adrien nie wieder losgelassen...

 _Fin(?)_


End file.
